


Picking up the pieces

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Jake tries to take care of Sami after his loss at Hard To Kill.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 3





	Picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Hard To Kill. (January 12, 2020)

Sami didn't talk to him when he returned from his match. He didn't even look at him. So Jake followed him quietly until Sami entered oVe's locker room and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it, but Jake knew better than to open it.

It had been a terrible night for oVe. Fulton had injured his shoulder and lost his match. He was brought to the hospital. And then Sami had lost his match and the Impact World Championship.

Jake shook his head. He heard loud noises and Sami scream and curse. It sounded like he just destroyed the locker room, which would lead to another fine by Impact. Jake knew that his partner didn't care about that. He waited and looked at his phone. There was still no message from Fulton.

After about half an hour, it became quiet and Jake carefully opened the door. The room was a big mess and Sami sat on a bench, still dressed in his ring gear, his head in his hands and breathing heavily.

Jake entered the room and closed the door again. He approached the other man and sat down next to him. As soon as he put his arm around Sami's shoulders, Sami turned to him and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Jake and pressed his face against his chest, sobbing.

Jake patted his back and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay..."

They sat there for a while until Sami had calmed down. He moved away and looked at the big wet spot he had left on Jake's clothes. "I'm sorry. I ruined your new shirt."

"Nah, don't worry." Jake waved his hand.

Sami stood up and undressed before he grabbed his dopp kit and a towel. "I'll better take a shower..."

Jake glanced at his beat-up body. "Do you want me to help you?"

His partner shook his head and turned the corner.

While he was gone, Jake changed his shirt, packed their bags and cleaned up a bit. Soon Sami returned, showered and with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jake went to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Sami's eyes widened. "Was that a reward because I finally look _presentable_ again?" he joked.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Sami quickly got dressed, and they left the arena. "Arby's?" Jake asked as he got behind the wheel of their rental car.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, you just had a huge match-"

"Don't remind me of that."

"I'm sorry," Jake apologized and started the car.

Sami looked out the side window. "Arby's," he confirmed. "How's Fulton?"

"I don't know. I still haven't heard anything from him."

"I hope he's okay. That was a nasty match."

"Yeah."

They only made some small talk for the rest of the drive and during dinner.

When they later arrived in their hotel room, Sami sat down on the bed and sighed. "I let everyone down. They want Tessa as the champion, but they need me. I was the one who put Impact on the map again... I let oVe down." His voice became quiet. "I let you down."

"No, you didn't." Jake sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "You did your best-"

"It wasn't good enough."

"You gave everything out there. This isn't your fault. You're the savior of Impact Wrestling. I know it, and sooner or later everyone will know it."

"You're the only one who believes in me."

"That's not true. We got the whole state of Ohio behind us," Jake said with a grin, making his partner chuckle.

"Well, at least the wrestling fans in Ohio..."

It was almost 2:00 a.m. when they were lying in bed. Although Sami was dead tired, he was still too restless to sleep. "Jake?"

His partner was wrapped around him like a koala bear. He stirred and looked up. "Mhm?"

"Thank you."

Jake smiled and moved up to give him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You'll win the title back."

"I will."


End file.
